Luz Sin Gravedad
by Zeldangelink
Summary: Pequeño Song-Fic de Zelda a Link... Pasen a leer ;D . tomatasos y sugerencias son bienvenidas xD Piedad Xd y rewiews!


Disclaimer: ni The Legend of Zelda ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son obra de Miyamoto-sama y la compañía de Nintendo. 

Volví! Con el Song-Fic que prometí. Es UA

.-.-. cambios de escena

**Flash Back/Fin del Flash Back**

"pensamientos"

-Dialogo

(N.A: mi intervenciones luego de que termine el son-fic)

Sin más en Son-fic

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Luz Sin Gravedad

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En una oscura habitación, no hay absolutamente nada encendido, solo el sonido del agua cayendo al techo, y como el viento mueve al arbol que hay en su ventana, el mismo que el usaba para visitarla cuando su padre la castigaba, la luz de un gran rayo fue capaz de iluminar su habitación y en menos de un milisegundo ya todo estaba sumido nuevamente en la oscuridad, pero la habitación no estaba del todo sola…Había una chica sentada en una de las esquinas de esas cuatro paredes abrazando fuertemente sus piernas con su cara oculta totalmente en ellas.

Un resplandor acompañado de un fuerte trueno, provocó que ella se aferrará aun más a sus piernas, pero recordó sus palabras "Zel… mirar la lluvia siempre ayuda a encontrar la paz, ojala y lloviera por siempre-le dijo sonriendole ampliamente- de verdad ayuda a muchas cosas prometeme que si llueve mañana-dijo mientras juntaba sus manos con las de ella- te asomaras por la ventana" y tambien recordo lo que le respondio "Lo prometo…Link-acompañado de una sonrisa.

Se levantó con lagrimas en los ojos y vió su ventana, el vidrio lleno de muchas gotas y lo vio algo… su mirada.

"**Sola recordando mientras los segundos van pasando, no se como te podre olvidar.**

**Cae la lluvia en la ventana dibujando tu mirada, horas tantas son una eternidad".**

Había tomado clases de Piano

"**Estoy cansada de soñar… sin ti… confundir la realidad".**

Asistia a clases de ballet y su profesora la humillaba cada vez que podía solo por descuidar como debia pararse. Malon, Saria , Hilda, Ruto, Midna y la peor de todas Ilia se burlaban siempre de ella. Ella lo tenía a Link y el la ayudaba a seguir su carrera, pero sin Link su mundo de desplomaría.

"**Y no se si volveras… para amarme y esperar, sin pedirme nada mas, si pudiera ser verdad ya no habria oscuridad…"**

Si fuera por ella ya habria abierto esa ventana y se fuera lanzado pero estaba su abuelo no lo podia dejar, no queria pensar en lo que su padre es capaz de hacerle a su abuelo, mandarlo a un ancianato asi enfermo, no podia… su abuelo es mas importante para ella y lo unico que le queda.

Una chica casi invisible, caminando por las calles de Hyrule-City todos la tropiezan empujetean como si fuera tan solo… nada.

"**En cada historia hay un final, en cada amor hay desamor, en cada encuentro hay una ilusion… somos tanta gente… sola y diferente… amar es ir contigo hasta morir".**

Ya en su casa, decidio subir a tocar un poco mientras seguia lloviendo, la lluvia seria su unica profesora, esta no la humillaria, solo la guiaria a tocar una nota improvisada pero especial.

"**Y no se si volveras… para amarme y esperar… sin pedirme nada mas… si pudiera ser verdad… ya no habria oscuridad…"**

Salio a la calle lloviendo, totalmente vacía ningun alma aun con su tutú puesto se sento en la acera

"**ohhhh uhhhh la la laah"**

"**ouhh uuhh uhh uhhh uuuhhh la ah, la ah, ahh, la la ah"**

"**Y no se si volveras… para amarme y esperar… sin pedirme nada mas…**

Se levantó y empezó a bailar(ballet obviamente) guiada por la música que le ofrecia la lluvia.

**Si pudiera ser verdad… ya no habria oscuridad solo luz sin gravedad… si pudiera ser verdad… ya no habría oscuridad…ya no habria oscuridad…"**

Daba giros, alzaba los brazos y piernas con total agilidad…

La lluvia, es y sería el unico medio para, nunca olvidarlo, aunque en el fondo… lo quisiera hacer.

"**Sola recordando mientras los segundos van pasando no se como te podre olvidar…"**

Notas de autora: y? que les pareció? ^.^ lo tenia en mente desde hace ratoo! Y a hace rato me refiero a 2 meses xD jajaja en serio! La preocupación del regreso a clases ocupa tiempo y la mente tambien u.u xD.

La canción es de Belinda se llama "Luz Sin Gravedad" obvio el titulo de la cancion es el mismo de el Song-Fic .-. u.u pobre Zel… sufre mucho no?... soy mala xD pues no tiene mas continuación… solo si yo quiero :3… muajajaaj xD

Me despido : Zeldangelink .

P.D: la nutella es saludable ya que viene del chocolate ya que este pertenece al cacao que nace de una planta y cuenta como ensalada! *-*/ si alguien opina lo contrario… es anti-nutella 6.6 ¬¬ okno .-. xD bye!.


End file.
